Nanites
Nanorobotics is the emerging technology field creating machines or robots whose components are at or close to the scale of a nanometer (10−9 meters). In Generator Rex's world, Nanites are the microscopic machines that were created by the scientists during the Nanite Project. At the time of the explosion five years ago, the nanites entered the atmosphere and spread across the globe. Nanites now exist within every living being and are bonded to their molecular structure. Normally, nanites are completely harmless; however, when activated, they mutate the biology of their hosts, giving them grotesque physical features and/or special abilities. These are called E.V.O.s (Exponentially Variegated Organisms). The nanites were created to save humankind by eliminating diseases and starvation across the entire world. This was later proven to be possible, as nanites have saved Rex's life twice: fully healing him after an almost fatal industrial accident when he was young, and restarting his heart. Apparently, some scientists and philanthropists funding the project intentionally let the nanites roam free while they were still incomplete. Activated nanites often change the helpless individual into a monstrous, bizarre creature with many special abilities manifesting as well. Mutations can vary drastically; in some cases, creatures mainly grow greatly in size, while many others shift into something radically different. Humans almost always retain some human-like qualities, though a good number of humanoid E.V.O.s appear mindless and bent on destroying anything they can. Rare individuals can become an E.V.O and retain their mind and sanity or gain intelligence. Circe, Bobo, and Serge are examples of this phenomenon. Befitting the chaotic nature of mutations, nanites can also make one unstable, as seen with Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss must constantly absorb fresh active nanites from other E.V.O.s or from nanite-infused soil to keep himself alive. Meta-Nanites The Meta-Nanites, also known as the Master-Control Nanites, are extremely powerful nanites created to control the Dominion Code, or put simply, the "god" code. The Dominion Code was accidentally discovered during the original Nanite Project by the project scientists. As the name implies, the code would give its user control over the fabric of the universe: gravity, Matter and Energy, time and space, elemental forces, and mechanics. This information was stored inside five specialized nanites called Meta-nanites, sometimes referred to as "Master-Control Nanites" or just "Master Nanites", which were programed to only obey Rex. Caesar Salazar and his colleagues realized that the code was too dangerous for anyone to have, let alone the power-hungry Consortium who funded the project, so they triggered the Nanite Event to keep the Meta-nanites out of the Consortium's hands and bravely sacrificed themselves to save the world. There are five Meta-nanites in all. White Knight had one hidden in Providence HQ under a biofeed security system so that only a nanite-free person could open it. Each of the Meta-nanites has a cipher written inside that gives a person jurisdiction over the fundamental elements of the universe itself: energy, gravity, space-time, elemental, and mechanical. All of the Meta Nanites are required to have the complete code. Once the code is complete, it gives the controller total power over the fabric of the universe, which in turn, means power over everything. With the Meta-nanites, one could be a god. The Meta-nanites also have power on their own. Category:Objects